


marry me?

by surviving_witch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surviving_witch/pseuds/surviving_witch
Summary: К чему приводят привыкшие ктвоемуприсутствию чужие кошки,собственнаязубная щетка в ванной комнате итвойлюбимый пиджак в чужом шкафу?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> !!все люди!!присутствует нецензурная лексика!!
> 
> Коннор и Ричард (RK900) - приёмные сыновья Хэнка, носят его фамилию. Сам Коннор только упоминается, не фигурирует в тексте собственной персоной, но пометочку тут оставлю.
> 
> Почему-то захотелось чего-то такого домашнего, повседневного для этих двоих. Поэтому ешьте мои труды и наслаждайтесь!!
> 
> \\\ изначально выложено на книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9392863 \\\

_Гостем_ в квартире своего напарника Ричард перестал быть уже давно.

Он не уверен, как это произошло: когда его шампунь вальяжно расположился на полке в ванной, или когда Рид кинул ему в лицо дубликат ключей. Однако, не думая о том, когда и как, можно сказать – Ричард Андерсон стал полноправным жителем этой квартиры.  
Небольшая и недалеко от департамента. Лучшего варианта для работающего там человека и быть не может! Средняя гостиная, отделённая барной стойкой от кухни, совмещённая с туалетом ванная, кладовка метр на метр и светлая спальня с окнами в пол. Правда, смысла в них было, как от зонтика, что дали рыбе: плотные шторы всегда скрывали удручающий вид на кажущийся мёртвым город. И не скажешь, что уровень преступности в нём – один из наивысших.  
Декора было мало, во всей квартире господствовал минимализм, соседствующий с лофтом. И Андерсона это несказанно радовало, потому что он стал причиной появления в этом холостяцком убежище хоть какого-то уюта. Два пледа и декоративные подушки на длинном диване были этому подтверждением. Рамки для фотографий в коридоре, в которых со временем появлялись снимки, и довольные настенной когтеточкой кошки – тоже.

Кстати, о кошках. Их в доме Гэвина было две. Первая приняла Ричарда за свою личную грелку и очень быстро шла на контакт, а другая в их первую встречу красноречиво поцарапала ему руку.  
Одна из кошек – Корра, шоколадный канадский сфинкс, – уже была накормлена партнёром своего хозяина и довольно растянулась на подоконнике, греясь в лучах редкого детройтского солнца. Вторую кошку нигде не было видно, но Ричард решил насыпать корма и в её миску, зная, что Корра из чужой миски есть не будет. Та на его вопросительный взгляд лишь зевнула. Согласна с ним, значит.  
Животные похожи на своих хозяев? Возможно, но схожести сфинкса и Рида можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, а вот со второй кошкой их только соулмейтами и называть. Оба сначала царапаются и показывают своё превосходство, а со временем дают возможность погладить по голове, доверчиво ластясь к руке.  
И почему-то радость от того, что обе кошки приняли его в свою «стаю», разливалась по телу приятной патокой. Он чувствовал себя _дома_.

Яичница в паре с беконом недовольно шипела на сковороде, решая, подгореть ей этим утром, или нет, а кофе с молоком в высоком стакане остывал с каждым тиком минутной стрелки. Ричард будто выпал из своих мыслей, но всё же вспомнил выключить газ на плите, а после – кинул взгляд на часы. Было девять тридцать, а утро субботы точно не способствовало пробуждению в это время.  
Однако, Ричард- _«ебаный жаворонок»_ -Андерсон считал, что это лучшее время для того чтоб разбудить Гэвина- _«я сплю три часа в сутки, если повезет, и пять часов по праздникам, потому что преступники не спят»_ -Рида. Он проспал явно больше пяти часов, так что можно ли эту весеннюю субботу отмечать красным кругом в календаре?  
Тихо проходя напрямую от двери к зашторенным окнам, Рич подумал, что _да_.  
_Да, отметит как праздник._ Потому что предчувствие говорило, что день достоин этого звания.  
И раскрывает плотные шторы в две стороны, давая слабому свету попасть в комнату. Спальня не была на солнечной стороне, но после непроглядной темноты этот свет казался ослепляющим. На большой кровати завозились и проявили признаки жизни, поэтому Андерсон делает глубокий вдох и говорит:

– Уже десять утра, вставай.  
– Отъеби, дай мне поспать в заслуженный выходной, – неразборчиво пробурчала ему подушка, но мы же напролом идём? Напролом.

Ричард берёт незахваченный ногами мужчины конец одеяла и медленно тянет его на себя, за что на половине выполнения задачи получает подушкой в голову. _Хедшот._ Андерсон смотрит снисходительно пару секунд, как на ребёнка, а потом поднимает брови удивленно. Будто и правда не понимает, за что? Гэвин смотрит на него с нескрываемым вопросом в глазах: «какого хуя ты разбудил меня в десять, еблан?». Под глазами уже исчезающие мешки, на голове гнездо из отросших волос, огромная домашняя футболка задралась, открывая подтянутый живот, а свободные шорты держатся на добром слове. Ричард считает этот вид привлекательным ( _где-то в голове запрещая себе называть вид домашнего Гэвина «милым»_ ), но сказать вслух не решается.  
Им даже не нужно говорить: их глаза красноречивее многих фраз. В одних плескается непроглядный серо-зелёный океан в бурю, а в других отражается небесно-голубой морской штиль.  
Все эмоции в глазах, а они давно нашли карту для глаз друг друга, открыв всю душу в них нараспашку.  
Громкое мяуканье Трисс, второй кошки в этом доме, останавливает этих двоих от игры в бесконечные гляделки. Трехцветная, с чёрными «носочками» на лапах, беспородная кошка запрыгивает на кровать и устраивается на ногах Рида с громким мявом. Тот, не особо сопротивляясь кошачьим чарам, начинает монотонно поглаживать её между ушей, выглядя так, будто познал дзен и полностью отключился от внешнего мира.  
Был бы Рич каким-то искусственным интеллектом с точной программой, он бы точно словил ещё один из мириад сбоев. Иногда ему правда интересно, почему этот человек так сильно влияет на него. 

И _да,_ какой момент может быть лучше для того, чтоб встать на одно колено? _Никакой._

Поэтому Андерсон степенно выходит в коридор и достает из кармана куртки классическую бархатную коробочку, перекладывая её в карман домашних штанов. Возвращаясь в комнату, он ловит на себе вопрошающий взгляд четырех глаз.  
Они явно ждали, что он принесет еду. Подождут, не страшно.  
Ричард подходит к той стороне кровати, с которой сидит Гэвин, уже поставивший ноги на пол. Кошка решает поспешно ретироваться к названной сестре на кухню, чувствуя нарастающее напряжение в комнате. 

– Гэвин Рид, – Андерсон опускается на одно колено прямо так: в домашних спортивных штанах и растянутой футболке; глаза названного округляются, и он хмурит брови, уже собираясь что-то сказать, но Ричард быстрее. – мы встречаемся почти три ебаных года, как ты обычно называешь эту дату, и _ты_ один из лучших людей, что я встречал в своей жизни.  
– Ричи, нет. – почти шёпотом произносит Гэвин, прикрывая рот тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Ричи, да. Как я и говорил, ты прекрасный человек. И я хочу провести с тобой _хорошую такую_ часть жизни. Всю не обещаю, но я был бы не против... – коробка удобно утяжеляет пальцы, и открыв её другой рукой, Андерсон после глубокого вдоха выпаливает: – Ты выйдешь за меня?

Рид смотрит на него так, будто увидел внеземную форму жизни из зоны-51. Ричард знает этот взгляд.  
Гэвин сомневается. _Гэвин боится_. Гэвин не знает, что ему делать, и его бегающие глаза это доказывают.  
Ричард пытается не дрожать. _Ричард боится_. У Ричарда нет плана на случай, если Гэв скажет нет.

Старший детектив полиции Детройта хватает лежащее недалеко одеяло за край и укрывается им с головой, прячась. Андерсон глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь понять, точно ли этому человеку тридцать шесть.  
Растрепанная макушка выныривает из-под укрытия и серо-зелёные глаза смотрят тревожно. В них лесные реки выходят из своих берегов. В них Рич утонуть готов, поэтому улыбается этой бушующей стихии _уверенно_ , слегка наклоняя голову.

– Просто охуеть… Ты вообще умеешь выбирать время? – начинает бурчать Гэвин, и пускай Ричард знает, что так Риду проще понять ситуацию и по-настоящему он не расстроен происходящим, мужчина всё равно нервничает. А вдруг, правда, момент не тот? _Вдруг_ Рид представлял себе что-то приторное, как те предложения из фильмов в ресторане, где кольцо в бокале, на фоне плачет скрипка, а подговорённый официант ухмыляется всезнающе? – прекрати так громко думать! Сейчас думаю, блять, я. И _я_ сейчас выгляжу как перемолотый картофель!  
– Лучший картофель в моей жизни, Гэв, – размеренно, без запинок отвечает Андерсон, все ещё улыбаясь и не выдавая своего состояния, хотя руки его начинают мелко дрожать.  
– Мы не сможем работать в одном отделении!  
– Не вижу проблемы.  
– Я мудак! – вскидывая руки в необъяснимой истерике выкрикивает Рид. Его парень вдыхает глубоко, в который раз за это утро, и произносит с неприкрытой нежностью:  
– Ты не мудак, Гэвин. 

Мужчина затормозил на пару минут, смотря на Ричарда неверящими глазами и сильнее укутываясь в одеяло.

– Нет, я серьезно. Ты передумаешь выходить за меня завтра же, потому что, блядство, мой характер _явно_ не сахар, и ты должен понимать, какую ошибку совершаешь…  
– Гэвин, мне _не семнадцать_ , я абсолютно точно знаю, что делаю.

О, Ричард _точно_ понимал, на что идёт. Мысль встать перед Гэвином на одно колено появлялась неожиданно, в самых разных ситуациях.  
Кто ещё решит, что провести всю жизнь с человеком – _хороший_ вариант, после того, как тот уложил тебя на лопатки в спарринге? А у кого это желание возникнет после того, как тот же человек покроет тебя трёхэтажным матом, которого ты в жизни не слышал, а потом поцелует в порыве чувств? Только у Ричарда Андерсона.  
Его брат не понимал таких порывов, так как сам видел в детективе лишь огромную ауру зла на все живое и прекрасно помнил, что в один из первых дней он и Рид подрались. Когда Ричард заикался о Гэвине в доме отца, последний напряженно молчал, в это молчание вкладывая свою раздраженность этим кадром, но не вмешиваясь в отношения сына. С Хэнком обсуждать неожиданное желание выйти за Рида Рич не решался.  
Ричард в принципе был склонен быстро ставить перед собой задачу и выполнять её, поэтому Коннор два года назад _наказал ему тоном старшего брата_ : «Не смей делать ему предложение в первый год отношений, идиот. Вы даже вместе не живете и одна из его кошек, _пока что_ , тебя ненавидит. Просто подожди. Нужный момент придёт.»

И Кон был чертовски прав – нужный момент пришёл неожиданно. Через два года после того разговора. В спальне небольшой квартиры, на кухне которой остывал кофе и завтрак на сковороде, а Андерсон напряженно считал секунды молчания человека, сидящего напротив.

Как там Гэвин Рид? Он охуел, говоря грубо. Если помягче – он был _в явном_ недоумении и легком шоке.  
Ему однажды делали предложение. И он согласился. Это было давно и в первый год отношений, но оба были так окрылены, что не думали об этом. А потом всё пошло по пизде. Они расстались с громким звоном посуды и криками. Рид где-то на подкорке боялся, что ситуация повторится.  
Голос в его голове настойчиво кричал, что _это_ – Ричард. _С ним_ не повторится.

И он нырнул.

– Окей, _знаешь что_? – Гэвин, как воробей, нахохливается, делая глубокий вдох и несколько тягучих минут смотря в такое родное лицо, – Выйду ли я за тебя? 

Детектив заламывает пальцы, что сами сложились в замок на коленях. Андерсон видит это. Наблюдает и нервничает не меньше: он уже успел прокусить себе губу до крови.  
Рид поднимает глаза, заглядывая в чужие с таким видом, как будто пару минут назад он видел Богиню, и та ответила на все его вопросы по поводу мироздания. У Ричарда глаза – надтреснутые льдины, смотрящие холодно и считывающие каждую эмоцию. У Гэвина глаза в свете утреннего солнца – поле вечнозелёное, над которым завывает свою мелодию ветер.  
У Рида в глазах честность, растекающаяся где-то глубоко в младшем Детективе. Искренность, что заставляет ледники таять, превращая их в чистые озёра.

– _Да._ Да, чёрт подери. Пускай ты иногда бесишь меня своей правильностью, ты все ещё самый охуительный парень в моей жизни. Я бы не стал тем, кто я сейчас, без тебя, сечёшь? – Ни один из мужчин глаз от другого не отводит. Потому что оба понимают, о чём Гэв говорит. – Ещё ты понравился Трисс и Корре, так что, я уверен, они будут не против «второго отца», тем более такого, как _ты._

Кажется, Ричард в ту минуту своей неуверенной улыбкой осветил бы спальню даже с зашторенными окнами.  
Рид поцеловал его. Потому что так было правильно. Потому что он любит его.

Рич его в ответ тоже. _И поцеловал, и любит._

Кошки на подоконнике кухни сплелись в общий клубок конечностей и лениво мурчали, не подозревая о том, что скоро у них будет второй «отец».  
Детройт за окном просыпался.

Два детектива были _наконец-то дома._

**Author's Note:**

> Первая кошка Гэвина - Корра, шоколадный канадский сфинкс, - названа в честь главной героини телесериала «Аватар: Легенда о Корре», а вторая - Трисс, трехцветная, с чёрными «носочками» на лапах, беспородная кошка, - в честь героини из серии книг и игр «Ведьмак».
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение. ♡


End file.
